Aladdin in the 21st Century
by Mariposa79
Summary: Things are not so happy at the palace. Talks of an impending break up of a royal couple rumored. Venus goddess of beauty and love sends Aladdin and Jasmine on a love test.


Aladdin in the 21st Century-

Dear readers,

This is the second fanfic that I ever wrote. I previously was writing for another site but due to the internet monsters. It practically ate the ending of my story. Luckily, I savaged it and I wanted to post this here.It also helps tomake you understand a character in this story because she will be making an appearance in my new fan fic coming soon. All Aladdin characters are copyright by the Walt Disney Company, the rest of the characters are strictly fictional and are created by me. I hope that you will enjoy this one and please leave a review if you like. Thank you so much for taking your time. ON WITH THE SHOW!

Always,

Mariposa79

It was another perfect day into the city of Agrabah. The weather was not too hot and not too cold. Kids were playing in the fountain and pretending to be their hero, Aladdin. Women were going by the well to get some water for tonights dinner and for washing clothes for the new day. Merchants push their vendor carts to sell fruits, nuts, and vegetables. Travelers from afar attend to their favorite refreshment bar. They discuss politics and stories with the citizens of Agrabah. There was hope stored into the city. A city that was in turmoil, poverty, crime and families that were left homeless. They tell a story of a hero that one day, he will become future sultan. A future sultan who grew up in the streets that lived among the citizens. That he saw the problems in the city that the present sultan never paid attention. He already have the citizens favor in him because Aladdin saved Agrabah from conquerers and worldly disasters that kept the city from crumbling to the ground. He will become the voice of the people. A pure diamond in the rough. At the palace things were different and the setting wasn't very happy. There was a rumor spreading around about an impending breakup of the royal couple. Iago, Abu, and the sultan waited patiently quiet in the throne room. While the couple upstairs argued and conflicted with one another. The yelling was on and on for days. Abu whimpered.Carpet was pacing back and forth. Rajah growled at the mood was giving and he was contain to move by the Sultan until it was okay. Iago was worried that he would be back at Aladdin's dirty old hubble in the city and saying goodbye to life of luxury.  
" I sure miss them being all lovey dovey and all. " Iago sighed, " Now there's nobody to yell at. " He turned to Abu. " Hey ! Monkey ! Stop whimpering ! They will patch things up ! "  
The sultan wanted his daughter to be happy. He knew that Aladdin came from a different economic background from Jasmine. They never minded the issue and never thought it could be the problem. Somehow they can't ignore it anymore. Out of nowhere the yelling stopped. Genie popped into the scene. Everyone surrounded him looking for answers.  
" Sorry guys. I don't know what to say. They're both a little steamed at each other right now. " Genie turned himself into an iron press and steam was coming out of its holes.

Upstairs at the bedroom, Jasmine sat at the bed's edge and watched her husband outside looking at the balcony. She could feel the tense between her and him. Both had sadness into their eyes and could not reach a compromise. Aladdin was mapping out the passage ways of the palace and he came across Jafar's magic room. There he found a treasure map that will lead him to riches. Enough to provide for Jasmine and him. It seemed that he followed his fathers' footsteps to go out treasure hunting. Jasmine didn't understand. She had enough money to support them for the rest of their lives. Aladdin opened the sheer white curtains and went inside the room. He kneeled in front of Jasmine and pleaded.  
" Please, I had to do this. I want to give you all your hearts desires and the ability to take care of you. "  
" Aladdin. We have everything we need here. My father's money will take care of us."  
" But its your fathers money. Not mine! If I ask your father to give me money to buy you a necklace then everytime I see that necklace on your neck. It's going to remind me that your father bought it. Not me."  
" You're all I need." Jasmine embraced Aladdins face and still there was this worried look into his eyes. Aladdin took her hands and held it with his.  
" Thank you for loving me. Thank you for giving this street rat a second chance in life. Your heart is ever so gracious. We're married to each other and we are one now. I'm trying to make you understand my point of view. " Aladdin paused trying to think a moment so Jasmine can undestand. " Just the other day, You're father had a dinner party here. He invited the rich, high elite and the powerful people that came from across the seven deserts. They bought their wives jewerly and sent them on trips across the far east. They laughed at me because I gave you a flower from the garden. They made me feel that I'm not good enough for that I'm just second rate."  
" It's the thought that counts. A gift from the heart is worth more than gold. What we have is what they don't have. The opportunity to have true love. Those couples that you see have arranged marriages. We found each other. The rich ones around here is us. I'm the lucky one. You freed me from my prison. You showed me that there is more to life. "  
" You don't know what is like to be poor. Just imagine if you were not the princess and we were living out in the city. Would this situation be different?"  
" But we're not. We're here aren't we?"  
Aladdin was frustrated trying to make her see his point of view, " I was just saying that."Hesighed ,"Never mind." then he tried to make another attempt to make Jasmine see. "Okay, when we were at the marketplace, there was this necklace. You got all excited pointed to it and yelled, ' I want it !' and thenI realized that Ididn't have to money to buy it for you. I saw the expression on your face. It broke my heart. That's why I need to do this. For us. It's my job to take care of my family to be the bread winner, the soul provider, the care giver."  
" Why can't a woman be the provider ? " Jasmine asked  
" Because ! That money is not yours either ! It's your fathers!"  
" Don't you raise your voice at me ! " Jasmine argued.  
" Maybe if the roles were reversed. We wouldn't have this situation."  
" Haven't you heard at least one word. I just said five minutes ago ?" Aladdin was speechless. Jasmine continued, " What ?You married me for wealth ? For power ?"  
" No ! That's ridiculous ! I can't believe you just said that. I don't care about the sultan position or the money or the power. All I wanted was you. "  
" So if you don't care about the money. Then why are we arguing ? Hmmm ?" Jasmine made a point. Aladdin got up and walked out the door. Jasmine immediately grabbed his arm. " Please, don't go. We've been through monsters, spells, evil sorcerers,and people that tried to break us apart. Our love can survive this."  
Aladdin looked at her and explained, " I'm not going to leave. I'm going to cool off and get some air. I'll be back." Aladdin walked out the door to breathe.  
" I love you." Jasmine said to him.  
Genie saw Aladdin coming down the stairs and he gave thumbs up to him. Aladdin sighed and put his head down. " Al, everyone has problems in a marriage. You guys can work it out. You want me create magic and put the spark back ?"  
" I don't know Genie. Jasmine is so stubborn at times. But thanks for the offer. If she is looking for me then tell her I'll be at the other side of the wing. "

Later in the night, Jasmine was getting worried that Aladdin hadn't returned to the room. Her paranoia got worse when she thought he already left. Quickly she ran downstairs and found Genie and Carpet playing checkers. Iago and Abu were out sleeping on the throne chair. " Genie ? Where's Aladdin ? "  
Genie told her that he's still here and Jasmine sighed in relief. " Then where is he ? "  
He and Carpet took her where Aladdin is sleeping," Look! There he is ! Sleeping in the guestroom at the other side of the palace. Just look at him. Ain't he cute ?" Genie was trying to help Jasmine not to be mad anymore. She decided that her husband needed a little space. Jasmine to return to her room.  
The next morning, the palace had an unexpected visitor. It was Venus the goddess of beauty and love. The palace bodyguards followed her in and they were in her trance. She had long blonde hair ,piercing blue eyes, and long eyelashes. Her toga gown was white with gold trimmings. Very tall, slim and slender. Her skin was flawless of perfection. There was a glow around her. She was apalled by the news of the impending breakup. Venus was sure that her sons arrows pricked the right couple and should last forever. But why has it wore off. Iago, Abu, and the Sultan came into the room and automatically were smitten. Anything that was male was admiring her and was sure acting strangely.  
Genie came into the room and took a glance at her. His eyes popped out of his head and jaw dropped to the floor. He turned into a wolf and howled at her. " Nyah! Nyah ! Nyah ! Venus ! How may I serve you ?"  
" Genie ! How long has it been ? Ten thousand years ?"  
Genie turned into Goofy, " Whatever you say ? Ma'am. Garsh" He made a goofy laugh and blushed really red.  
" My son, Cupid was here and he hit his arrows at Princess Jasmine and some commoner. Ummm...Aladdin..Is that right ? "  
" Yes, oh beautiful and lovely one." Genie was popping out flowers and gifts to the goddess. That wasn't very amusing to her.  
Venus wasn't very impressed. She lifted Genie's chin and he was floating in the air. " Dear, may you please bring me them to me ?"  
Genie snapped and Poof! There was Jasmine ! and Poof ! There was Aladdin. Aladdin glanced at Venus and he too was smitten.  
Jasmine grew with jealousy and folded her arms.  
" I'm so sorry. Princess. This is what you get for being the goddess of Beauty and Love. It's a woman thing you know. You understand." Venus snapped her fingers and everybody that was male in the room was out of the trance. They wondered why they were all in the throne room. " Men ! Can live with them and can't live without them."  
Jasmine glared at her, " What is your purpose ?"  
" My dear. You and your husband is my purpose. Your love will shape Agrabah and will go down in history. It will shape the world. The brighter future will lie in the hands of the future sultan. Aladdin. "  
Aladdin surprised, " Me ? "  
" Oh, yes. You'll be a fine sultan. That's if..you two stay together. My son hit the both of you and it was supposed to set on True Love. Not on puppy love. His true love arrows are supposed to last forever. I'm here to clean his mess and set things right. " Jasmine and Aladdin looked at each other questionably. Venus continued, " Look! I don't choose anyone from the crowd. I choose the prominent important people that will do a difference. " Something dawned on her, " Oh! So that's why Ceasar and Cleopatra didn't work. Just as soon as I get my hands on that boy. I will-"  
" I didn't know. That my husband and I will go down in history." Jasmine interrupted.

Venus put her arm around Aladdin, " Cutie pie. I understand the whole money thing. Wanting to provide for your wife and your future kids. But.. If you go to this treasure..whatever thing...then your marriage is kaputz. Fineato! You come back. She mad and angry at you. Trust is gone. Without trust there's no love. Choose love. I rather be in love than to be swimming in riches. Without love I'd be out of the job." Venus put her other arm around Jasmine, " So that's why I'm here to rekindle the loving spirit, to see if your love is strong enough to change history! That's why I'm going to put you two on a love test. "  
" A test ? " Aladdin asked, " I thought our love is going to last through out history ?"  
" Yeah...Ummm...That's an IF your love strong enough...Remember last night and the day before ? " Venus put a movie screen in front of them and showed Jasmine and Aladdin fighting. Both of them were embarassed to see them being angry at each other and Venus was showing it in public. The movie screen disappeared.

" You want a better tomorrow right ? Everybody wants a better tomorrow."  
" Yes. " Jasmine answered.  
" Okay, here's the deal. I'll send you to another time. You have to find each other again. Fall in love. Get married because marriage seals the deal for eternal love and by the time you know it. You'll be back here. Happy and with a stronger bond than ever then the rest is history. The catch is that you won't know each other and everything will come between you guys will be an obstacle. Obstacles help the love grow stronger."  
" What if we don't find each other , something happens to us or we end up with someone else-  
" Aladdin !" Jasmine exclaimed.  
" What ? I'm just wondering on the 'what if's "  
" Alright he is trying to be reasonable here. Here's the consequences if you don't..You'll be stuck in that time and Agrabah as you know it will crumble to the earth." Venus assured, " Don't worry, I AM the goddess of love.Nothing is going to happen. Think of it. The scenario here. The ability to fall in love again. The feeling.. First kiss, first date, first love, first everything. Remember Aladdin ? When you saw Jasmine in the marketplace ? From that moment on your life is going to change forever. This test will save your marriage." The looks on their faces seemed like Venus already sold her pitch.  
" Aladdin and I will talk about it. We'll call you when we reached our decision."

That night Jasmine and Aladdin had a picinic under the moon and the stars out in the royal garden. Iago and Abu watched them from the window up above. Abu was chattering his nails nervously and Iago was pacing back and forth. The sultan came into the room and he glanced out the window then he saw his daughter and Aladdin having their dinner. The moon shined so brightly that you could see what's ahead of you. There were lanterns that surrounded them, while servants placed dishes in front of them.  
" C'mon guys run along. We have to give them privacy. "  
" Are they ? or Aren't they ? Going to do this test thing ?" squawked Iago  
The sultan sighed, " Let's sure hope they do."  
Down back at the royal garden, Aladdin and Jasmine had nothing to say to one another.Aladdin sipped his drink and set it down while Jasmine played with her food. He spoke to break the ice, " Jasmine, I really want us to stay together. Do you think we should do this test ?"  
Jasmine smiled reminiscing the first stages of being in love, " Hmmm, having that moment falling love again? Our first kiss. First date...But how do we know that it isn't some kind of trickery or a way to conquer Agrabah ? What's in it for her ?"  
Aladdin didn't have a clue, " Genie !"  
Genie smoked in and he was standing in front of a mirror trying on different clothes for Venus, " Al, what do you think ?" He changed himself into DonJuan DeMarco, " Too suave?" then changed himself into Ricky Martin and there was Latin Music playing in the background, " Too spicy?" Genie changed himself into that had too many ruffles, "Too poofy ?" he turned himself into a metrosexual man, " Too pretty?"  
" You look good Genie. Please tell me about Venus..Is she for real ?"  
" Al, she is the real deal. She's Oprah, Dr.Phil, and Dr.Drew all together. Venus is good. She is the reason I don't do that ' I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else' thing. That's her job. Venus was my former master ten thousand years ago. She was also the first one to break my heart because she wished to be the goddess of beauty and love. " Tears stream down Genie's face.." Because..sniff!..she..sniff! wanted to spread beauty and love for the good. Ahem! I got over that..Believe me ! Venus can make it happen. One thing about her though she is a little ditzy.  
" Genie is sure enough. Let's do it Aladdin." Jasmine asked. Aladdin agreed and immediately called Venus.

Venus appeared into the garden talking in her cell phone, " What ? Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston are breaking up ! Shut up ! You're kidding right ? No way! Is is because of ? Well, I guess I have to pay them a visit then.." Venus looked up, there was Aladdin and Jasmine staring at her very strangely. " Umm. I got to go. My clients are waiting for me." She hung up her phone. " So have you decided ?" The couple shook their heads yes. Venus screamed in delight.." Oh! Goody ! Goody !" She opened the portal leading to another time, " Hop right in ! Destiny awaits!"  
" Wait !" Aladdin exclaimed, He came up to Jasmine and kissed her, " Until we meet again. My princess." He jumped into the portal. Jasmine watched her husband disappeared. Jasmine immediately followed.

The year is 2005,

Agrabah is different now. There were tall skyscrapers that towers over the palace. Paved roadways and freeways that are filled with cars coming back and forth. Planes, jets, helicopters fly over head and land in on airports. The city perimeter grew full of surburbia and communities that are filled with Arabic architecture. There are still those laundry lines that hang out of the apartment complexes filled with clothes. Every corner there are large marketplaces as well of tiny stores and groceries. Agrabah was populated with people going to the marketplace, the shopping malls, the clubs, schools, restaurants and hotels. The harbor had boats that come in and out for fishing, shipping and leisure. Agrabah became a mertopolitan chaos with all the hustle and bustle. A city that never sleeps. A city that became a popular tourists spot.  
A place for golfers on the sand dunes, a place for surfers and sun worshippers on the beach, the mountains was a hundred miles away for snowgoers, a place for sightseeing and historians who love the history and culture and a place for families. The palace still stands on its usual spot and the royal family no longer lives there anymore. The palace serves a mueseum for ancient artifacts, exhibits, and stories about the old culture. People from all over the world come to see the old palace.

The royal family now lives in a mansion by the beach. A long roadway that leads to the house with a fountain that spurts out water. A twelve bedroom home six rooms on both wings. Each bedroom is huge and it was fitted with comfortableness. The house has a library, a game room, a movie theater, spacious kitchen, a sauna, large living rooms, and an elevator. In the backyard there was a pool that looked like an oasis that was surrounded by native plants, tennis, basketball courts, a guest house,a garage, stables and there was white marble stores that led to the beach. A perfect house for today's royalty. Upstairs an old woman was staring outside for her window worrying about her grandson. She was wearing a light pink silk robe with her comfortable pjs right under. Her hair was black with grey hair pulled back with a light pink ribbon. The maid came in and placed a tea tray filled with cookies and pot filled with hot tea. Along with today's tabloid.  
" Desiree "  
" Yes, Sultana Nari."  
" Where's my grandson?"  
" Out with Genie. Racing buggies out in the sand dunes. You want me to pour you some tea ?"  
" No, it's okay. I'll do it myself." The sultana went to the table to pour herself some tea and she noticed the tabloid. There was a picture of her grandson on the cover. The headlines labeled, ' Wild parties, Wild women, and Wild Prince' . " What's this ?"  
" I just wanted to show you this. Your highness. Your grandson is on the cover."  
The sultana opened the tabloid and saw more pictures of the eledgid party and the story, " I see."  
" What do you expect ? He is the most available bachelor in the world. He's handsome, rich and future sultan. Every young girl wants to know everything about him. He is a target for the media."  
" Give me the phone and I'm going to call my grandson to come home."  
Out in the desert sand dunes, there was a crowd surrounding two buggies carrying the prince and his best friend. Girls stand behind the red rope screaming at the sight of the prince. Paparatzi taking pictures from a far distance getting their latest story. A man was standing in front of the royal prince betting him on the race. It was Genie ( in a human form), black hair that was in a ponytail, with one gold hoop earing, and a beard that was traced around to a gotee.  
" Okay, Al... We go up and down those sand dunes, past the golf course, and head straight to the old palace coming from the backway. Last one at the old palace, march up to the top of the steps and does the chicken dance. "  
The prince smiled in confidence, " You're on, Genie !" He jumped into the buggy, " By the way. You're going to eat my dust. " The prince started their engine and reved it up. Both were waiting for the checkered flag to go down. The flag was signaled and they're off. Up and down those sand dunes, the buggies jumped and the prince screamed in delight. Genie made the wide turn and the prince was advanced ahead. They were coming through the golf course. Golfers got out of the way and the paparatzi following his trail.  
The prince heard his cell phone ring and he answered it, " Hello ? Hi, Grandmama. Come home ?" He looked to his right. Genie was head to head with him doing rasberries. " Okay, I'll be there. Just as soon as I'm done here. " Al hung up his phone and pushed the gas pedal more. He reached the palace first and Genie finished last.  
They got out of the buggies. Pretty girls came up to the prince giving kisses and compliments.  
" Hey! No, fair! You cut me off!" Genie complained and he was covered in dust.  
" Do it!" Al pointed to the palace steps, " You made the rules. You lost! Now pay the consequences! Do it. "  
Genie pouted and marched up the old palace. He started to do the chicken dance. From the corner of his eye, Al jumped back into his buggy. " Al! Where are you going?"  
" Home. My grandmama wants to talk to me."

Al arrived at the palace and just as soon as he step onto the front door. Maids were cleaning the dust off his clothes making him clean. He came to the office where his grandmama takes care of her royal duties. Al sat right in front of her desk. He looked at his grandma and her face wasn't very happy.  
" What's the meaning of this?" She showed the tabloid to her grandson.  
The prince looked at the headlines, " Wow, they really exaggerate this one.."  
The sultana explained, " Women, drinking, and wild parties? You are Prince Aladdin of Agrabah! The crowned royal that is the only heir to the throne. You should set a good example for the family and for the people. What kind of future sultan would you be if you running wildly around causing amuck!"  
" Grandmama, Genie and I were at this party for a friend. Nothing happened. You know these tabloids are not true. They're just making money out of it."  
" This isn't the first time nor it was the last." The sultana went to her drawer and pull out more tabloids on the desk then pulled the Agrabah Tribune and read the story, " ' Sultana Nari, how can she govern the country if she can't govern her own household ? ' Your wild mischievious adventures are reflecting me as a ruler and parental figure. You need to start taking responsibility.You grown up to be a handsome young man...And...I'm not getting any younger either."  
Aladdin hugged and kissed his grandmama, " You know me grandmama. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. These people follow me around trying to figure out what I'm going to do next. It seemed to be perfectly innocent to me but to the tabloids eyes it's different, it's a story, it's a way to slander the family. It's been just you and me now.  
You took care of me when my parents passed on when I was five."  
His grandma accepted his affection, " That's why I need you to lay low from the public. For a awhile."  
Aladdin laughed, " That's ridiculous. I have school."  
" As of this moment. I'm going to pull you out from school and put you on homeschool at the mansion."  
" What! You can't do that ! It's my senior year! and what about the games? and the dances? All these senior class things that I'm going to miss? I can behave. Really grandmama, I can." pleaded the prince.  
" Starting Monday you will report to the library to have class. End of discussion."  
Aladdin got up and stormed off the office.

The sultana felt bad taking away her grandsons' freedom but the tabloids and him being out in public was too much. She immediately called her assistant, Amina and were automatically on the search for a teacher. Some were too strict, some were too passive, some were too attractive, some were too old, and some were just pretending to be a teacher to get a glimpse of the prince. Just as soon as they were going to close for the day, a young women walked into the room. She came in gracefully and sat on the chair very etiquettely.  
" Good day, Sultana Nari. My name is Jasmine. " Jasmine shook the sultana's hand and the assistant confidently.  
The assistant examined her, " You're so young." She commented.  
" Actually, I finished highschool very early and graduated top in my university class. I taught classes at the learning centers. Here are my credentials and my transcripts." The sultana read her record and it was very impressive.She nudged her assistant, "Amina, She's not that attractive either. You know my grandson has a weakness for beautiful women. " Jasmine had nerdy glasses, no makeup, her hair up in the bun, and worn huge plain clothing that hid her figure. " This is an impressive portfolio. Have you taught an homeschool before ?"  
" No, I haven't this is my first time. It seems more easier homeschool because it's a class of one. How old is he ? Five years old ?"  
" He's not five, he's seventeeen."  
Jasmine was surprised, " He's older than I am? I mean that's where I be if I wasn't a .-"  
The assistant interrupted and questioned her, " Do you know who he is? Have you read the magazines ? Tabloids?"  
" No, I don't know who he is and I don't read that trash, that's nonsense, I only read about Sultana's Nari worldly affairs in the newspapers."  
" Are you sure ? You're not one of those girls who pretended to be a teacher just to see the prince?"  
Jasmine got offended, " Ma'am. I maybe young but my job is important! Why should I have any interest with a student? " She turned to Sultana, " If I get the job." The only interest that I should have is the desire to teach in the classroom and the future the student sustains. What goes outside of the classroom is my personal business !"  
Without a shadow of a doubt the sultana said, " You're hired."  
" What? You really mean it?" Jasmine was estactic. The sultana nodded her head yes. " Your highness I am so honored!"  
" I'll send my men to pack your things and they'll help you get settled here. We'll let you stay in one of the rooms at the mansion. First, you have to meet my grandson."

The three ladies were walking downstairs and out the backyard. Jasmine was amazed how beautiful the mansion is, all the artwork, and furniture. There were servants everywhere, cleaning the rooms, attending the garden. When they stepped outside, there were servants holding the umbrellas for the sultana. They went down these marble white steps towards the beach. There were servants holding towels for the boys who were surfing out in the ocean. Jasmine felt it was more like a hotel than a mansion. Aladdin saw his grandmother and her assistant with a stranger behind them. He pedaled his board towards the sand bar.  
" Hey ! Al ! Look at me ! I caught a totally tubular wave !" Genie caught a wave and was riding it through. The wave overpowered and Genie wiped out.  
" Genie ! " Aladdin yelled.  
" Dude, I'm okay. I bogusally wiped out. Bummer." as Genie popped up from the water.  
Aladdin met up with his grandma, " Hi, grandmama. How are you this afternoon." After he got the towel from the servant and wiped his excess water. He kissed his grandma on the cheek.  
" I'm am fine darling. This is your teacher for the homeschool." The sultana introduced Aladdin to Jasmine. Somehow Aladdin looked so familiar to Jasmine. They shook hands and there was a static shock between them. Aladdin realized that Jasmine looked young.  
" How old are you ?" he asked.  
" I'm sixteen."  
Before Aladdin could answer back his grandmother interrupted, " Don't be intimidated, grandson. She finished school already and if you concentrate any harder. You would graduate early too." He responded with that look in his eyes, as in a yeah right situation., " Umm, I'm going to go wash up now." He turns to Jasmine, " Nice meeting, you." He went up the grand marble steps carrying his surfboard with his best friend following behind.. Jasmine glanced at him, ' He is handsome. No! It has to be strictly professional!' she thought. Somehow she was looking forward to Monday's lesson.  
" Ewww.What a nerd ! Did you see how big those glasses are? I thought your grandma was kidding about the homeschool idea." said Genie  
" Yeah, I did too. I have a plan. She'll be quitting no time and I'll be back in school with you guys." assured Aladdin.  
" Tonight, Are you going to Club Desert with me, Abu, and Eden? Your grandmama wouldn't get mad if you go out right?"  
" I'll sneak out. I have my ways."

Later in the day, Jasmine settled into her new room. She put away her clothes all neatly and put picture frames of her family and friends back home. Her awards of acheivements and trophies put up. The only place of sanctuary for her would be this room. When she was finished she went downstairs had a snack and watched some late night T.V. The sultana couldn't sleep at all, she too went downstairs and found Jasmine enjoying her program.  
" May, I join you ?"  
" Sure!" Jasmine allowed the opened invitation.  
Upstairs Aladdin was sharply dressed and thought everyone was sleeping peacefully like logs. He look at the mirror checking for creases and imperfection. Grabbed his dress shoes and quietly came down the stairs. Just as soon as he touched the front door.  
" Where do you think you're going?" Grandmama busted him.  
" Umm..ah..Out with Genie.." Aladdin nervously spoke his words.  
" What about laying low from the public?"  
" I'm not going to get myself in trouble. I was heading out to the coffeehouse to meet some college scouts. Privately and quietly." he smiled so innocently  
" Good. Take Jasmine with you." As soon the sultana said that Aladdin turned around rolled his eyes and pouted. Jasmine heard the invitation.  
" No, it's okay. I'm planning Monday's lesson. "  
" I insists. It's your first night in the city and what person better to show you around is my grandson." She turned to Al, " Honey, please..A favor for me ?"  
Aladdin agreed and a plan popped into his head. A first step in making her quit. Jasmine tagged along as they went into the royal garage. There was every luxury,fast,SUV, import car. In different colors,shape, sizes and designs. Aladdin got his keys from the valet and pressed his alarm. The lights of a luxury car flickered.  
" Ah, It feels good to be the prince." Off they went.

They went into the city, Jasmine observed the city life. Merchants were out in the street selling food, soverneirs and flowers. People were walking enjoying the sight. There were bicyclists carrying people in their buggies. It was busy. The first person she met was Abu. Hakeem was his name and Abu was nickname, he is a small skinny person with brownish reddish hair and big ears. When Abu shook Jasmines hand, he said, " Gee, Aladdin. She is not one of your hotmamas this evening. "  
Aladdin turned red and was laughing very falsely, " Abu, You're such a monkey." then quietly whispered, " Shh..Shut up."  
Later Genie and his girlfriend Eden showed up. Everyone was introduced to Jasmine. She was impressed that everyone was dressed nicely for the coffeehouse and wanting to meet some college scouts.  
" Wow, I'm so impressed that everyone is so dressed up for the coffeehouse to meet some college scouts. I can recommend some great people."  
Genie pulled Aladdin to the side, " Coffeehouse? I thought we're going to Club Desert.!"  
" Don't worry. My friend I'll improvise ! It's all apart of my plan."  
They arrive at the coffee house and it was packed with people because there is a band performance that night. They sat down on the big comfy couches, the waitress took their orders and Jasmine sat on the corner separating herself from the rest.  
" May I have a cappucino with a shot of banana in it." ordered Abu.  
Eden sat next to Jasmine. She looked slim with long black hair and gold hoop earrings. She wanted to match her boyfriend Genie. " So, how do you like Agrabah so far?"  
" Ummm, it's very lovely. It seems enchanting and mystical in every corner."  
There were more and more people coming into the coffeehouse because the prince set foot in there . There were girls coming up to Aladdin, talking to him, flirting with him, and taking pictures. Jasmine excused herself to the restroom. The prince saw her leave winked at Genie and payed the bill at the front bar. Eden wondered why they are leaving without Jasmine.  
" What about Jasmine?"  
" Jasmine told me that she'll take the cab back to the mansion." assured Aladdin.  
The group left for Club Desert. Jasmine came out of the bathroom and returned to her seat. There was somebody else in their seats . Where did everybody go? She searched around the coffeehouse but it was too hard to tell because the crowd. She waited and waited for someone from the group to find her. Nothing, there was nobody. Jasmine figured out that they left her behind. Where? She had no idea. Jasmine walked out of the coffeehouse and just luck it started to rain. She quickly got a cab and went to the mansion. The sultana heard Jasmine came into the door and she noticed that her grandson is not with her.  
" Where's Aladdin?" she asked  
" Gee, I have no idea." Jasmine squeezed the water from her hair, clothes, and wiped her glasses. " I think he ditched me. By the way, you should tell your nightgate watch men about me. I had such a hardtime coming in. Along with the long walk up the driveway."  
The sultana was fooled again by her grandson, " Sigh...What am I going to do with him. I guess I have to talk to him tommorrow morning."  
" Please. Don't.. The more you push him the more. He's going to rebel. Let me teach him a lesson."

Monday morning rolled around, Jasmine was at the library waiting and there was no show. The maid informed her that the prince is still fast asleep in his quarters at the other side of the wing upstairs. Guided by the maid to his quarters, Jasmine found him still in his bed. Revenge ! She thought.  
" Get up!" Jasmine yelled. Aladdin turned to his side and hid under his covers. " Wake up! Rise and Shine! Your lesson awaits!" Jasmine pulled the covers off of him.  
" Go away!" he yelled.  
Jasmine went to his bathroom, got a vase, filled it with cold water and splash it over him.  
" AHHH! It's cold! I'm up! I'm up!" Aladdin jumped out of bed soaking wet and freezing.  
" Now! You know how I felt last night! You ditched me! and it was pouring out! " Jasmine explained.  
" I thought you left because there were so many people!"  
" Liar! Do you think I was stupid? That I wouldn't figured it out? If you don't get out of bed and attend class at the library. I will call Sultana Nari and she'll have to leave her meeting at the parliarment and so the whole world can put on hold. Just to get your butt out of bed."  
" Okay. Okay. I'll be there " Aladdin knew the wrath of his grandma. Jasmine was satisfied and went back to the library. Fortyfive minutes had past, there was still no show.  
Jasmine got out of the library and checked into his room just to if he went back to bed. She opened his door and he's not there. Jasmine went to the masterbedroom to peer out the balcony. He wasn't at the beach.  
Down the hallway, there was a parrot squawking, " Hey! Tots! The kid is in the kitchen."  
" What a cute bird? Hey, you want any crackers ?"  
"No, crackers ain't my thing. But since you're going to the kitchen. Can you get me some cheerios?"  
Jasmine was surprised that a parrot had a large vocabulary, " Aren't you supposed to have a mind of a three year old?"  
" Hey! Do I look like a baby running around in diapers? Do you? By the way the name is Iago. So can you get me some cheerios?"  
" Okay." Jasmine went to the kitchen and there she found Aladdin. " Aren't you supposed to be at the library fifty minutes ago?"  
" I'm having breakfast. A guy can't concentrate without a healthy balanced meal."  
" Oh, no. I am not going to let you get away this time. " She pulled the chair and sat right in front of him until he finished his breakfast. " I'm not getting paid to be your babysitter either."

After breakfast. Jasmine finally got him to the library and this time he was being a smart alec. The first day was grueling but it was the same routine almost every morning. Aladdin kept on planning to make Jasmine quit and he planned then it was foiled everytime. Some days he wasn't paying attention in class day dreaming. When it comes to homework and test he is very intelligent, very smart. Jasmine kept on going and being strong. Her age may be intimidating but she's dedicated on her job. She promised the sultana that there would be a change into her grandson. One day, Aladdin was writing an essay and Jasmine was reading one books of the library's collection.  
" Jasmine?" Aladdin asked, "Can I ask you something?"  
" Sure, go ahead."  
" Why are you so uptight?"  
" Why are you so shallow and conceited?" She resented back to him.  
" You're so young. Practically my age and already finished school. Why don't you go out have some fun?"  
" You mean go out and be like you?"  
" No that's not what I meant.-"  
" Then what do you mean?" Jasmine interrrupted  
" Do you always have to go against everything I say?"  
" Because people like you think that the world revolves around them because you have money to buy anything you wanted and having life so easy."  
It fired up the prince, " Do you think that being a prince is easy! People following you all over the place? Taking pictures wherever you go? Oh! There's the prince eating at a resturant! There's the prince shopping! There's the prince holding a martini glass! He's a drunk! He's a womanizer! Is he dating a model? What's the latest mistake has he done? It's ridiculous! If I were a joe schmoe, then no one would really care. Suddenly the whole world has to know everything that I do. I don't want this anymore!"  
Jasmine pulled out the tabloid for this week, " It's because for your nightly innuendos and daytime stunts that keeps you on the headlines and keeps you here. Your grandma worries about you.. By the way, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you upset.."  
Venus stood invisibly watching them argue. She smiled and smelled the energies of love burning. " An unspoken attraction." Cupid was about to pull on his arrows. " Uh uh. Not yet. It's too soon."  
" But, Ma ! They're arguing."  
" It's not the right timing."  
They automatically vanished into thin air. There was silence into the library again.  
Aladdin commented her attire to tick her off. " Is my grandma paying you well enough? You really need to buy some clothes."  
" What's wrong with my attire?" asked Jasmine  
" They don't fit you! What's with the hat? It's not sunny in here."  
Jasmine got up, " I'm going to get some water. When I come back, I want that essay done. Mister! " she walked out the door.  
Aladdin smiled and laughed, " I should do that more often."

Couple months later, Agrabah is celebrating a millenium of history and culture. A long awaited event that all the powerful, high class, celebrities, and royals around the world will come together at the old palace. At the old palace, all the artifacts, exhibits were put out. The party planners decorated the throne room with balloons, paper mache, tables, and chairs. The chefs were frantically cooking dishes for the perfect authentic Arabian cuisine. Photographers, newscrew, paparatzi, and reporters anxiously been filming and talking about the upcoming event wondering who's going to show. There was no exciting stories to publish because the prince was out of thelimelight. At the mansion, everybody was frantically running around for tonights commeroration. The sultana and the prince were out shopping for new attire. Security guards checking out the grounds and old palace grounds for any cases of emergency. Jasmine was resting in the living room and taking the day off to relax. No class today.  
The assistant approached her, " Why are you not dressed?"  
" Because Amina, It's my day off. I'm not participating."  
" The sultana wants you to come."  
" You know. There's a RSVP to this thing and I don't have one. Having one more is too many."  
Amina made a call to the sultana and she finished talking to her, " You're on the list invited by the sultana herself. Since you are an educator you should see this."  
" But, I don't have anything nice to wear."  
" You have no need to worry about that. It's been taking care of." Amina convinced Jasmine to go.  
" But... But...But..." Jasmine was trying to figure a way out of the party.  
" No excuses. Go upstairs to your room and a team will be up there shortly."

Jasmine followed Amina's orders and went upstairs to her room. Not too long. There was a team of beauticians, fashion designers, makeup artists and a jewelists. They clothed her in a white tube top dressed that hugged her figure, it has a black sheer fabric that was the top layer, and a slit for Jasmines movement. They let her hair down and set it up in a half ponytail so her bangs were pulled back. They took out her big nerdy glasses and gave her contacts. The makeup artist put lipstick, eyeshadow, eyeliner,mascara, foundation, and blush. While the beautician did her nails. The jewelists gave her earrings, and a necklace that carried the jewel of the seven deserts. They gave her black silk arm gloves that matched her dress. Voila! Jasmine found herself standing in front of the mirror totally shocked and admiring the wonderful job they did. For the first time in her life, she felt beautiful. Jasmine grew up poor. Ever since her parents found out that she was a child prodigy. They sacrificed their savings and hardwork to send Jasmine to a high education school for the talented. Now that she worked for the Sultana, she could pay her parents back. Jasmine never had a chance to spend any money on herself. She never had the time to shop or learn to put on makeup.  
Jasmine observed herself in the mirror, " Wow. This is amazing. I love this dress. How much does this cost?" The fashion designer told her the price and she felt bad on wearing the very expensive dress. " My sweat and my body oils are ruining the value on this dress.This is too much."  
" The sultana has many chanel dresses in her closet. It's no problem. By the way.You look fabulous." said the fashion designer.  
" Thank you so much. I feel like a princess."  
" Jasmine." said the housemaid, " The limo is here to take you to the old palace."  
There was so much commotion at the old palace. A red carpet was rolled from the bottom old palace steps leading to the throne room. Expectators watch on the side to get a glimpse of their favorite celebrity and to also see the sultana and her grandson Prince Aladdin. Lights beamed a the palace domes that sparkle in gold.  
Photographers snapped pictures while flashes flickered from their shutters. Aladdin and his grandmother arrived and started walking the carpet. Newscrew interviewed them about the evening and they were caught in the media frenzy. His friends Genie, Eden, and Abu followed behind. At the top of the stairs, the doormen made an annoucement on the arrival of the queen.Trumpets blared and the doormen opened the old palace doors. People clapped, cheered for the queen, and more photographers took pictures. Sultana Nari was pleased on the decorations. It was a good turn out. There were people eating,dancing, observing the exhibits, and mingling.  
Genie was rubbing his eyes, " Those flashes blinds you and my eyes are burning." From the corner of his eyes he sees, Monique Princess of Monaco." Al! Don't look to your right. Al..Al?" It was too late he was pulled from her tractor beam. The princess of Monace was beautiful with darkbrown hair with violet eyes. She wore a ballgown that matches her eyes and a sheer shawl that covered her shoulders. " Stop dreaming! Al! She can never be! Remember what happened Al? In Monaco? Al!" cried Genie, " Don't give into her games!"  
The Princess of Monaco noticed Aladdin coming her way, " Aladdin! Sorry for what happened."  
" How can I forget? But not this time Monique. You're on my turf now. What we had was fun. And-"  
"Really?" She interrupted, " We can ditch this party and we can have a party of our own." She put her arms around the prince.  
" Gulp! I...ah...umm..I'm changing my ways and trying to set a good example now. You're the first I have let go." He dropped her arms around him and left.  
Genie was watching in the background, " Good job! Al!"  
" There is no way that I'm going to wake up in a boat. Wearing my boxers going to Italy with only an id." explained Aladdin. " Whoa, Look at this?" He saw a model of the old Agrabah." I can't believe that this capital was a small town in a middle of the desert." The lights dimmed and the dj played,' Wicked Games' by Chris Issac. The sparkles of the mirror ball shined all over the room like stars in the night sky. From across the glass of the display box, a pair of exotic eyes was staring right back at him.  
Aladdin couldn't help but to stare back. He saw her face and was out of breath on how gorgeous she looked. Aladdin smiled and waved to her. The girl smiled.  
" You would break my heart if you don't dance with me?" He asked. Without a word the girl gave her hand and he danced with her. Aladdin looked her and there was a sense familiarity with her.  
" Have we met?" he asked  
" Maybe." she said in a different tone of voice  
" Are you royalty?  
" I'm a nobody."  
" You have to be somebody. You're here right? You are wearing the jewel of the seven deserts."  
" How does wearing jewerly make a person worthy? I maybe a plain Jane."  
" You see even a plain Jane could be the most beautiful of all."  
The girl smiled," I see." Jasmine was surprised that Aladdin couldn't recognize her at all.  
" Please, tell me your name."  
" Stick around I maybe tell you or later tonight you may find out."

Jasmine went around thepalace and took a look aroundat the exhibits. Aladdin eventually followed her. There was a faded painted picture of a royal couple on the wall. It was dated back in the 7th century. It looked like them. " I wonder whats life is like back then. No electricity, no cars, no running water. When they lived at the palace. Where they have to battle monsters,and evil sorcerers."  
" It's funny, you should say that. We do have monsters here in this time." Aladdin added  
" What ?" Jasmine asked  
" Yeah, the paparatzi, propaganda, lawsuits, corrupted rulers, pollution, greed, and stalkers."  
" Oh. Impressive." Jasmine was intrigued by the prince. For the first time he wasn't giving her such a hard time. He's actually nice to her.  
A mueseum worker approached Jasmine, " Miss. Do you want to try on a royal outfit?"  
" Oh, no. It's okay. " She denied.  
" You should. When do you have the chance to wear something historical." said Aladdin  
Jasmine agreed. They put her in a turquois green outfit ( The outfit that Princess Jasmine always wears), they fixed her hair and put the crown with the blue jewel. She refuse to come out.  
" What's wrong?" Aladdin ask  
" It's a little too revealing on my stomache. I'm not used to wearing clothes like this." Jasmine blushed as her head popped out from the curtain.  
Aladdin smiled, " Are you saying that my ancestors dress too flashy? What's there to be embarass about ? It's just me and the fashion historian." Jasmine came out of the dressing room. It was like living into the past. Aladdin's jaw dropped. The historian offered Aladdin to wear an historical outfit. He too put it on. He was wearing his Prince Ali clothing . " Come on.. Let's go show it to the sultana." He took her hand and headed back. First they have to go through a dark hallway that the light earlier had busted out. Within the opposite end, there was a couple talking about the old palace history. The guy was scaring his companion about ghosts roaming around the hallways. They saw another couple coming towards them. They were wearing old palace clothes.  
" AHHH! GHOSTS!" The guy yelled and his companion screamed in terror. They turned around and ran back to the throne room.  
" Wait! We're not ghosts." said Aladdin.  
Jasmine laughed," You know that was pretty funny." They turned around and saw the faded painted picture that mirrored them. They were freaked out, there was a similiarity to the painting. " Ummm. Let's not show the Sultana. Let's get out of these clothes. "

They got out of their clothes and changed back to their formal wear. Aladdin and Jasmine were out in the menagerie, sitting on the bench looking at the moon above.  
" Hey there's an apple tree next to the fountain." Aladdin came to it to check if there were any apples left on the tree. " My grandfather showed me this neat apple trick. I want to show you, it was passed on generation to generation. " It was a tradition to see if you found the right person you supposed to be with. Aladdin tried it before and it smacked the Princess of Monaco in the face. He thought maybe it would work on the mystery girl. Aladdin spotted an apple on the top branch and he started to climb.  
" Your highness. Please do be careful." Jasmine warned." You don't want to fall-" It was too late, Aladdin broke a branch and fell into the fountain. Jasmine laughed, " I think that you had too much of that Agraban cuisine."  
Aladdin was all wet, laughing at himself because he made a fool of himself . " Okay, Please give me a hand to get me out of here." Jasmine took hold of his hand and he pulled her into the fountain.  
Jasmine was drenched . " Hey, that was not very nice. " she smiled , splashed water at him and he fought back.  
" Look. " Aladdin had the apple in his hand. He put it on his shoulder and rolled it off his arm to her hands. Jasmine caught it. " I've never met anybody like you. You're smart, funny, fun, and beautiful. And still you're not telling me your name."  
" Maybe it's better if you got to know me first and then I'll tell you."  
"Are you sure ? That I know you from somewhere?"  
Jasmine smiled, " Maybe."  
Aladdin helped her out of the fountain and brushed her little strands of wet hair from her face. Jasmine locked eyes with him. He leaned towards her. There was this magnetism that pulled her towards him. Their lips met. Aladdin kissed her sweet and long. Not far Cupid aimed his arrows and shot right at them. This time the arrows of true love hit. There was this intensity between them that wasalmost magical. Cupid wasn't the only one in the garden that gave a shot.Not far away, the parattzi had a photo shotfor a perfect story.  
" I'm sorry. I never do this normally. Somehow, I feel a connection to you and I never get this with any girl." Aladdin apologized and kissed her again. " Do you want to head back to the mansion to get out of these clothes?"  
" Your highness ! I'm apalled, I'm not that kind of girl." she smiled.  
" No I didn't mean that. My servants can help you dry out, dry that dress, and give you extra clothing while you wait. I can go upstairs and change too. You don't want to go back to the party all wet, do you? There's going to be alot of talk. "  
" Okay."  
Aladdin called his chaffeur to drive around to the back of the old palace to pick them up. They went through secret passage ways to avoid anybody who sees them and tried to have any conflict. The chaffeur look at them very strangely and wondered why they were soaking wet. The two sat in the backseat laughing having the time of their lives and they were falling in love. As they went to the mansion, Amina answered the door, she was at the mansion to retrieve the sultana's speech cards.  
" Aladdin? Jasmine? Why are you all wet?" she asked.  
" We fell into the fountain at the old palace. We're going to change and head back to the festivities."  
" Your grandmama forgot her speech cards. I'll see you guys then.." Amina went out the door returning to the old palace.  
" Jasmine?" Aladdin turned to her in question, " Is that your name?"  
" Yes, it is." she answered.  
" I'm so sorry. That I was mean to you and made fun of you before. I just wanted to be back with my friends. Wow..even a plain Jane could be beautiful inside out. I'm sorry."  
" Apology accepted. We saw each other being our trueselves tonight. It was cool." Jasmine smiled and she kissed him on the lips.

Monday, a tabloid was posted up it said, " The Prince in Love?" It showed the snapshot of the prince kissing a girl. The girl he was kissing in the picture was hard to figure out who she was. The picture was dark but the story was priceless. It said, Hugging, and kissing by the apple tree. Holding hands leaving the she be the next princess? A new love since the princess of Monaco. It was the latest and hottest story off the stand because there was no story about the prince in months. The whole town was talking about the identity of the princes' new love including the palace. The sultana never saw her grandson so happy. He was doing good on his studies and laying low from the public. Even though the media press harder and harder to find the mystery girlfriend. Nobody was allowed to step inside the mansion grounds. Without the sultana's permission. Things were simpler now for Jasmine, Aladdin was on time at the library for class, he was getting cooperative to teach and it seemed that her new style was getting his attention. Jasmine loved her new style of clothing. Out of nowhere, he threw at paper ball at her. Jasmine looked at him and Aladdin looked away. Obviously it was him because they were the only ones in the room. Another paper ball hit her.  
" Will you stop?" she smiled.  
" Can we take a break?" Aladdin asked. He came to her put his arms around her and kissed her.  
" We can't be doing this. We're playing with fire. The whole city is talking about us. What if we get caught?"  
" It's a risk that we have to take besides they don't know that my mystery girl is you."  
" Your grandmama can't know. It goes against the professionalism that I take."

Aladdin kissed her again and Jasmine could not refuse. Someone barged into the door. Quickly they separated from each other, scrambling some papers trying to look productive. The butler offered them some snacks to keep their minds refueled. He placed the tray onto the study table and left the library.  
" That was close." said Jasmine.

They were hiding their love affair from the sultana. Jasmine was teaching his studies and Aladdin was teaching her how to live. He takes Jasmine along without any complaints when he goes out with his friends.They went out to eat at these fancy restaurants.They went on adventures like backpacking, boating, playing at the beach etc. The his friends bugged Aladdin on who's the mystery girl and still he keeps quiet about her identity. The sultana was noticing that they were getting along well. Clueless on what's really going on between them. One day they were having a lesson out in the backyard by the pool where the weather was warm and sunny. There was no one around. Aladdin caressed her hand. Jasmine smiled and held his hand. He leaned in to kiss her. Their lips touched and suddenly there was a flash.  
" Gasp! What was that?" shocked Jasmine.  
Aladdin noticed that something was scurrying aross the window reflection. " Paparatzi!"  
" Aladdin go after him. He has a photo of us. Our secret will be revealed!" exclaimed Jasmine  
" How did he get in? I thought the mansion was secured!" Aladdin ran after the photographer. " Hey! Stop! Security! Security!" The photographer ran for his dear life.

The prince was catching him up fast and just when he's at a front to front distance. Aladdin tackled him down. " Give me that film or you'll be arrested for trespassing on these grounds and violating the royal family's privacy. You can do this out there but not in here. Give me the film!" The photographer pulled a move, he pretended to get the film from the camera, and gave Aladdin a blank roll of film. The security guards came into the scene. " Throw this man out and make sure he can't come back here again. If any trucks or cars come in here. Search it clean. We don't want any incidents like this happening." As they guards take away the photographer away, " By the way." Aladdin added, " If I read or hear anything of what you saw today. I personal see to it that you won't able to find work anywhere. A far worse punishment to be struggling to live than to be living in a jail cell."

Fate took its worse turn for the couple, the week followed the secret came out. Jasmine went out to the marketplace to buy some food for a romantic picinic. People were staring at her and much worse there were photographers taking pictures of her. She was checking out her items,the tabloid was exposed in front of her,' Prince's Mystery Girl is revealed!' and there was a picture of them kissing, holding hands, at the back of the mansion. Jasmine went out of the grocers door, a swarm of photographers were flashing away with their camera. They were asking questions wildly about her relationship with the prince. The attention was overwhelming her and she needed to get out. A car was running through heading towards the crowds of the media. The media jumped out of the way and stop directly at Jasmine. A car honked loudy, it was Genie! " Hurry inside, girlfriend! We got to get you out of here."  
Jasmine fought her way through the photographers and hopped into the car. They sped off to the mansion. Jasmine sat there shocked. It was too much the photographers and the speeding car at her .Life flashed away through her eyes.  
" Sorry, I had to do that to keep them hoovering over you. Secrets always comes out no how matter a long its been kept." There was silence into the car. " I know. Al told me in the beginning. I promised Al I wouldn't tell anybody. No one knows except the three of us. I've never seen him happier. You changed him making the better person who than is. Aladdin sees more to a person than the outside." Genie saw a more of photographers at the mansion gate. " Here. Cover your head." Jasmine covered her head as they went in. She can see flashes flickered through the cover.

When everything is safe in the mansion, Jasmine ran into Aladdin's arms. " What's going on? Why all the newscrews and photographers in the world at our gate?"  
Tears were streaming down Jasmine's face, " They know about us." She pulled the tabloid from the grocery bag.  
" That jackal! He tricked me! Sigh..We'll deal with him later. Thank our lucky stars that my grandmama is out on a business trip."  
" She's going to find out, Aladdin."  
Security was tighten around the perimeter of the mansion. Aladdin and Jasmine were having a picinic on the beach as the sun sets. The rays shows it orange red glow as it tucks into the ocean blue. They were enjoying each others' prescene and the gourmet food the chef cooked for them.  
" Aladdin, you could have any girl out there. Why me ?" Jasmine asked.  
He smiled, put down his plate, and gazed into her. " All the girls that I dated, were too wild, wanted the fame, fortune and the title. They never saw the person I am. You came along and saw the true me. Everything came together like a puzzle and being with you is so magical. I can't explain it." Jasmine cuddled close to him. They watched the sun set over the horizon.

Couple of days later, the sultana arrived home. She wasn't very happy what was happening in at the house. Amina came into the library, informed Aladdin and Jasmine that his grandmama wants a word with the both of them. Jasmine was nervous and knew the consequences.  
Aladdin stood bravely taking Jasmine's hand. " Things will work out for the better."  
They went in the Sultana's office.  
" Please. Sit down." The sultana offered. Both of them obeyed. She brought out the tabloid out." How long has this been going on?"  
" Six months, grandmama." answered Aladdin.  
" Six months? Six months! This has been going on behind my back? Grandson, I've taught you far more better than that. Ifthis is true than there are far things than you done much worse. I was playing like a fool believing your lies. Jasmine, you violated your student teacher rule. What do you have to say for yourself ?"  
" I've never thought that this would happen. I never expected this. But, we kept this from the public for months and it blew up right in front of our faces. A week ago. Believe me business is business when we're in that library. You've seen the work your grandson has done. You've seen how much he changed."  
" Still when you were interviewed. You made a statement that you don't have any personal relations with your students. That rule was violated. Jasmine, your services are no longer needed here anymore. Pack your things and go home. You did an excellent job teaching my grandson and I'll recommend you. " ordered the Sultana.  
" What? You can't do that! You send her out there. You'll be feeding her to the sharks!" reasoned Aladdin.  
" Well. Both of you should know what you're getting yourselves into." snapped by the Sultana.  
" Yes, Sultana." said Jasmine. She got up and went to her room to pack. Aladdin followed her. Jasmine got her suitcase to pack her clothes.  
" I don't want you to go." Aladdin pleaded.  
" I'm not needed here anymore." She pulled some clothes out of the closet and neatly packs it into her bags.  
" I need you."  
" You know I can't stay. My services here is finished. You can't hire me. Your grandmama calls all the shots."  
" Then, I'll come with you."  
" You're needed here with your grandmama to take care of her. You have duties here in Agrabah."  
" This isn't fair! Why do I have to be future sultan ? I don't want to be a royal anymore. All I want is to be with you." Aladdin's heart was about to break.

" You're the only heir to this throne. You can't give up years of traditions and lineage. This city and country is going to die if you leave. Knowing who you are, you're going to be a wonderful sultan." Jasmine kissed him and hugged him. " Thank you for showing me how to live. There's more to life than being buried in books. Thank you for making me feel beautiful. Even a plain Jane can be gorgeous inside out. I'll never forget you. "

Both had tears coming from their eyes. They knew that this love affiar had to come to an end. The following morning, Aladdin watched Jasmime packed into the car that was taking her home. Everything was ready to go. Jasmine turned around and saw her love watching her go through the upstairs window. She sadly smiled at him. The sultana came into her grandson's room. She saw him by the window looking at Jasmine going into the car.  
" I'm sorry. For what happened. It's better this way. You know that. One day, you're going to meet somebody else, fall in love, and you're going to marry her." The sultana comforted him.  
' Marry her?' He thought, " That's it! Grandmama! Thank you!" Aladdin kissed his grandmother and went out the door.  
" Grandson! Where are you going?" It was too late. He had already left. Aladdin went out the front door. They had already left. The driveway down to the gate was long enough. All he neededis to beat them to it. He grabbed his dirt bike from the garage and jetted after the limo. The driver in the limo was getting close to the main gate. The gate where photographers were ready to take a snap shot. He saw the prince in his dirtbike chasing after them.  
" What in Samhill is he doing?" said Chaffeur. Jasmine looked behind through the back window and her heart stopped.  
They were a few feet away from the gate and the dirtbike skidded right in front of them. The limo immediately halted.  
" It's the prince!" the photographers exclaimed. They were flashing away with their cameras.  
Aladdin opened the door and pulled Jasmine out. He kissed her passionately. " Jasmine, I love you and there's no one out there for me but you." He kneeled on one knee," Please, it would be an honor. If you be my princess and marry me?" The photographers were in suspense and still taking pictures.  
Jasmine was surprised and crying at the same time, " I love you, too. Yes! I will marry you!" she screamed in delight. He slipped on the engagement ring, kissed her, hugged her and twirl her around in such happiness. The photographers cheered and clapped for the engaged couple. Aladdin and Jasmine came to them hand and hand, " We're getting married! " They announced it to the world. With the sultana's blessing, they were going to be married after Aladdin graduated.

It was a joyous occasion in the summer months that followed. A wedding was in precession. Candles and white flowers decorated the chapel, a celebration of the year. Jasmine's family and friends were there including Aladdins. Jasmine went down the aisle wearing a beautiful designer dress. She smiled so happily and saw the love of her life in front of the aisle smiling back at her. They exchanged vows and kissed. There was this white glow that surrounded them and they were back into their time.

Jasmine woke and found out that her husband is not by herside. ' What a interesting dream?'

Aladdin came in with breakfast and sat in front of Jasmine. " I had the strangest dream. I saw the future of Agrabah."

" Yeah me too."

" I'm sorry for what happened. I realized that there are things that are far better than treasure."

Jasmine carressed his face, " I'm glad that you reached that decision."

" I was thinking of going somewhere romantic to patch things up."

They got ready and pack for a days trip. Aladdin called for Carpet and they quickly flew off.

Venus stood watching them leave the balcony. " And they lived happily ever after."


End file.
